


Feeling good

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bc vamp, Bg info if you will, Blood, But mostly just exposition, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vamp lupin and were jigen, Vampires, Werewolf, a lot of plot actually, like a lot, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: He hates it when Lupin goes out to feed on someone else. Because he's the jealous type. He would sulk for a whole day when Lupin came back from a "hunt" because Lupin smelt like someone else other then Jigen.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 43





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> Jigen have wolf ears and tail but have normal human anatomy, just wanna be clear

The TV is switch on, the person on the show is talking about something. She seems passionate. But Jigen doesn't really looked like he's paying attention. 

"Jigen-chan?" Lupin prodded.

The werewolf grunted around his cigarette from where he was sprawled on the couch. His hat is on the ground next to the bottle of whiskey he was drinking.

"I'm hungry." Lupin stated.

"Then go hunt or something." Jigen replied. His canine ear twitched. He's probably annoyed. 

It's to be expected, Lupin supposed. Usually when vampires want a meal, they go for fresh blood, not blood bags. Cause those taste like _expired_ _grass._ Blood bags are not to be touched unless it's a life threatening emergency. 

So vampires like fresh blood. Especially human's.

And in Lupin's case, seduce a woman and feed off her. Feels good on both their ends.

Jigen hated when he does that. Lupin knows that for a fact.

He hates it when Lupin goes out to feed on someone else. Because he's the jealous type. He would sulk for a whole day when Lupin came back from a "hunt" because Lupin smelt like someone else other then Jigen.

Lupin pouted. It's not like he doesn't want to feed off Jigen, he's still unclear on whether or not another supernatural's blood would be okay.

Specifically a werewolf's blood. And that was said in a vampire biology sense, not in a 'this is not my kinda blood' sense.

See, their merry little gang is a mishmash of unconventional characteristics. Goemon as a loyal kitsune who took pride in his honor as a samurai, not in tricking people. Fujiko as a thrill seeking nymph, always using her beauty to get what she wanted, never content with a peaceful life that every other nymph seems to like.

And of course, the most impossible thing to happen in their group, a werewolf and a vampire getting along.

And being lovers.

Everybody knows that werewolves and vampires hate each other's guts, for whatever reason. The fighting between them dating back almost to the day when history first started.

This "war", as they like to call it, has made researching very difficult. Having a vampire feeding on a werewolf happens never because of this weird feud. Lupin sighed inwardly. 

"I want your blood though." He mumbled. 

Jigen's ear perked up, attention definitely caught. Lupin tried to hide the smile that started to form.

"Are you sure?" Jigen asked cautiously, with good reason, and snubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray. But his bright yellow eyes is on Lupin's red ones and are glinting with a sort of excitement. Lupin can't help but agree.

"Well," the vampire started, trotting up to Jigen and straddling on his hip. "Let's start by experimenting a bit first."

He took one of Jigen's clawed hands from behind his head where he'd been resting them. The werewolf's eyes trained on his every move.

The room is humming with an exhilarating energy. His fangs extended and he bit into Jigen's wrist.

Warm blood burst into his mouth. He was kinda preparing for the worst, so when he'd actually taste it, he was stunned.

it tastes like pure honey. A low moan tore from the back of his throat. It's so incredibly delicious. Jigen's blood made all the other ones he drank before seems like unseasoned bread.

He dragged a few deep gulps from Jigen's wrist when he felt the werewolf's other hand on his back, claws tearing through his jacket and digging into his flesh. The sharp pain snapped Lupin back from the heavenly flavour, making him realize that Jigen's eyes are glazed over, breath coming in heavy. The aphrodisiac nature of the venom in his fangs already taking effect. He's got to feel oversensitive right about now.

He pulled back from his wrist, panting. He feels a little faint. 

Lupin leaned down to kiss Jigen on the lips, swallowing the moan from the werewolf. 

"Jigen," Lupin breathed against his lips, "It's gonna feel really good, alright?"

"Nn."

Lupin licked and bit softly down his neck, feeling Jigen tremble all the way down. He kissed at where the blood vien is before biting down hard on Jigen's jugular. 

Jigen's back arched off the couch and groaned, now both of his hands clawing into the vampire's back. Jigen is enjoying himself, Lupin could tell, the tang of pleasure fueled _sweetness_ says it all. Lupin let out a muffled moan, savoring the taste of it.

Jigen is sweating now, face flushed and eyes rolling back. "Lupin," He gasped out, and buckled his hips upward. 

Lupin jolted in surprise, teeth unlatched from Jigen's neck. Jigen is hard. And Lupin belatedly realized he is too before Jigen pushed his head down back on the bite marks. 

"C'mon, again." He practically whined. Lupin felt a shiver down his spine at Jigen's neediness and closed his mouth around the werewolf's neck, lapping at the wounds before sucking at the blood again.

Jigen is grinding against Lupin's ass, moaning loudly and unabashedly, turning the sugary pleasure woven in his blood into pure ecstacy. The feeling in his blood feeding into Lupin's arousal, making him shiver violently. None of his previous meals feel this sensual. He dragged the sweet, _sweet_ blood down his throat greedily, breathing through his nose and closed his eyes, feeling warm all over. The claws on his back dragged down, leaving a trail of white hot fire behind. The pain of it making the whole sensation feels that much better.

" _Lupin--_ " His name came out strangled. Lupin gave a distracted whimper in reply, still drowning in the thick red liquid of euphoria when Jigen's mouth hanged open with a silent scream. Fist tightened on his back, claws ripping into his muscles, and a burst of sugary pleasure and hot flavour exploded in Lupin's mouth.

Lupin mewled at the sudden sharp tanginess of Jigen's blood and drank it all down. _I_ _t tastes so good._

When Lupin came back to his senses, he almost immediately detached himself from Jigen, checking if he took to much.

"You good?" He asked Jigen, voice wavering. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Like his head is stuff full of cotton.

Vaguely he registered that both him and Jigen had finished off without even touching themselves. Still in their full attire. He probably should be embarrassed but he felt too high to care right now.

Jigen grunted in response. Black spots danced at the edge of Lupin's view.

"... Cool, cool." Lupin mumbled, laying back on top of Jigen and closing his eyes. 

When Lupin came to, he saw Fujiko and Goemon sitting beside the bed, shoulders tense.

"Hey guys," he slurred, if a bit deliriously, "What's up?"

Both of them jumped, before they visibly relaxed. Goemon sagged against his chair and Fujiko let out a heavy breath. Like she's been holding in it too long.

A beat of silence. 

"Both of you fainted from blood loss is what's up!" Fujiko snapped at him. "Goemon had to physically move you two so I can treat you!" 

Goemon blushed at the mention of what happened. 

"Jesus Christ, thank god for your supernatural bodies. If you're humans you'd probably die if we came back at the time we did." Fujiko signed, rubbing her hand over her face. "It's like walking into a murder scene."

It took him a while to fully process what Fujiko had said. He shoot up from the bed, eyes frantically searching for his gunman. 

"There's no need for worries." Goemon said. Not quite meeting Lupin's eyes, "Jigen is alright. He's still on the sofa." He blushed harder at that. Lupin breathed before relaxing back to the bed.

It wasn't even a couple minutes before they heard Jigen yell Lupin's name from the other room. Both Fujiko and Goemon rushed out of the room, going to calm Jigen down before he goes into full panic mode and shift into his wolf from. 

Needless to say, Lupin didn't need to go "hunt" after this experience. But Goemon and Fujiko did have to clean up their mess and patch them up more than once after that. They don't look too happy with it but Lupin does his best to make up for it. With more successful heists of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did too much research on this glorified sex pollen jilu fic
> 
> Also I feel a strong need to tell you that werewolf blood actually tastes worse then blood bags to vampires but because of how much they love each other, Jigen's blood taste like heaven to Lupin. kinda like the more you trust your blood source the better it tastes 
> 
> I have this but I dont know how to write it in so I'll just drop this off here


End file.
